Legends
by alitablake
Summary: First Date Challenge: Ren finds out some interesting news about his one and only and finally summons up the courage to ask his lady love out. Fluff. Rated T for language.
1. News

**A/N: I do Not Own Skip Beat! This challenge was issued by Miaka Mouse on Franky House. I know others contributed to the rules, but I'll just name her. By the way, I totally didn't do Rule 4. Sorry folks. This also has absolutely nothing to do with the current plot in the manga. Just something fun on the side.  
><strong>

**First Date Challenge Rules: Write a fic about Kyoko's first real date with Ren**  
><strong> Rule #1: Cannot be a "fake" date or a LoveMe assignment<strong>  
><strong> Rule #2: Feelings must be established from at least one side, i.e. at least one of them has to have confessed to the other (doesn't need to have happened in the fic, but bonus points if you include it!)<strong>  
><strong> Rule #3: There must be some sort of kissing (doesn't matter when)<strong>  
><strong> Rule #4: You must incorporate a love rival into the story (we need dramaconflict! use any existing character you like, no matter how minor)**  
><strong> Rule #5: Must end with KyokoRen! **

**Special thanks to RavingBabbit that helped me with this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was 9:30 in the morning when Kyoko walked in to LME with music in her step. She was smiling and humming a little wordless tune completely improvised by her mood. It sweetened an otherwise bland day. She did have Box-R at four, which would probably last till the late evening.

"I've never heard you sing before, Kyoko-san and shouting with the other girls at karaoke doesn't count." Chiori said as she caught up to Kyoko with a cheery smile. Kyoko turned towards her as she continued, "I bet people would love you."

Kyoko blushed as she replied, "No, not at all. I can hum just fine, but I have this thing about butchering the words." A vein pounded in her curling fist as she recalled the days she squandered singing along to his pretentious LIES. They both walked towards the LoveMe room; however, Chiori was already in her shocking pick overalls.

"There is a job for us on the 5th floor," Chiori told her, "They want anyone available to help with the new auditions. I'm going up now, come up when you are dressed." Kyoko nodded and Chiori left.

Auditions were always filled with such starlets eager to realize their excited hopes and dreams. Unfortunately, Kanae and Kyoko helped out at one of last year's auditions and found no love from the well-groomed ladies with catty tongues. These ruthless ladies would gladly have stamped the LoveMe team's books with negative 100s until they glittered a malevolent pink to match the overalls.

"_Kotonami Kanae,"a woman said causing both of the LoveMe girls to turn at the malicious, honeyed voice. "I heard you bullshitted your way into LME, but I never thought the person who stole my part would be caught in that tacky ensemble. It suits you."_

_Kanae expertly blended her smirk into a beatific smile. "And that's the difference between you and me. I always think. This industry is up to its ears in ditzy extras," she responded, her voice thick with animosity._

_The woman just about busted as she stood there shivering from anger. "You stinking cunt," she finally managed._

"_You will not insult her with that vulgar language," Mio snarled and stepped up to the woman, taking the offensive, "If you must be her rival, you must go through us." The woman felt the press of many tiny hands around her throat, choking her before Mio's cold stare. _

"_Come on, Kyoko. Let's go. We need to setup the stage for the next part." Kanae stated softly and took Kyoko's arm, breaking the jinx laid upon the woman. Kyoko grinned brighter than the sun showing that Kanae's intentional touch was everything she hoped it would be. Before they could get onto the stage another girl came rushing forward._

"_Oh my God! You're Kyoko-chan from Dark Moon! I love your work. Oh, I hope so dearly to be able to work beside you. That's why I wanted to audition here at LME," the younger girl gushed over her, and Kyoko was trying hard not to burn up from her blush. _

The nicer people came up to them, and a few people even asked for an autographs from both of the rising actresses, though lots of them asked about LoveMe. How did it work? Was it possible to join that group if they didn't make it? She was sure that they would ask such questions again today.

It was around 1pm before they were done and out of the 20 new auditions today, they got two new recruits for LME, a singer and a dancer. Despite Kyoko's admiration to a few, Chiori didn't think any of the auditioning actors showed any outstanding talent.

"It's been done," Chiori drawled. "There are people who can sing _and_ dance."

"So what did you do for your audition?" Chiori suddenly asked, making Kyoko shifted her eyes awkwardly.

Alone in the LoveMe room, Kyoko laughed a little to herself at Chiori's pained expression after telling her what she did for her audition. Chiori left stating that she needed to put up posters in the hall. Kyoko started to unzip her overalls when the door opened just a few seconds later.

"Is it over?" Kanae whispered causing Kyoko to laugh.

"Yes, Moko-san, and no we didn't get anyone new in our department," she replied and eagerly wanted to rush over and hug her but refrained. Kanae was always so much more open and friendly when she didn't rush over.

"How's it going?" Kanae asked with a smile.

Kyoko bounced around cheerily. "Great," she exclaimed, "I was about to go out to lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"No. I'm dieting. I just finished a shoot, and I needed to come in. Thankfully, the auditions are done. When are we going to be out of this blasted group? It's been over a year now," Kanae griped.

"When we find love again," Kyoko whispered with a blush.

"Stop that!" Kanae yelled, "Don't let President Takarada see you like that. You'll leave me alone in this damn group in this horrible pink catastrophe! One thousand wash cycles, and it will never fade!" Kanae roughly yanked the suit off the hanger from her locker.

"I'm sorry?" Kyoko turned her nose up with faint color on her cheeks.

"Mo! I thought a humble girl like you learned her lesson with that emo punk, and then to fall for..." Kanae was cut off with a pair of waving hands.

"SSSHHHHHH. Don't say it. Someone might hear you. You pinky promised!" She quickly stepped over to the door and peeked out. There was no one in sight, and she skipped back into the room with a sense of relief.

Kanae sighed. In her infinite and largely unsolicited wisdom, she knew what a dangerous man like Tsuruga-san could do to a girl who believed pinky promises.

Yashiro urged Ren to head back to LME. He yet again had something "extremely urgent" to do there before his next appointment at two. Then again, Yashiro filed many of Tsuruga Ren 's failed relationships attempts under that category. Given the glacial rate at which Ren flirted with Kyoko, the two of them extremely urgently needed to do lunch.

Ren hadn't seen her in a few days anyway. Lunch with that complicated girl, to a relationship idiot like Ren, seemed like a wondrous hour instead of the aching display of thwarted romance that Yashiro recognized it to be.

"The next location shouldn't take us more than 10 minutes to get there so take your time eating lunch. I'll just get this little mess sorted out upstairs at my desk. I'll see you in a little bit. I'll call you if there are any changes," Yashiro said as he slunk away. He did sound damn convincing when he set Ren up.

Ren wasn't able to thank him what with the nefarious smile playing on his lips. He shook his head and looked around for scandalous whispers and blatant pointing. The trail warmed up as more passerby rubbed at their eyes. Heading over to the LoveMe room, he did run into a young lady in pink; however, it wasn't his vision in pink.

"Good afternoon, Amamiya-san," he said carefully, naturally. Chiori bowed respectfully, though her cheeks matched her get-up.

"Tsuruga-san. Good afternoon. Is there something I can help you with?" She smiled up at him. This man was devastatingly handsome.

"No. I was…" _Could he ask for her? Is he allowed to do that? That wouldn't be admitting any type of feeling towards her, right? Besides it was common knowledge that they were friends. Just ask, Ren._

"I was wondering if you've seen Mogami-san," he finished, smiling like a gentleman.

Chiori's heart skipped a beat. "Ah, um, she… was going to lunch. I think she… is in the LoveMe Room getting her things," she stuttered uncontrollably.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Amamiya-san." Ren walked passed and rounded the corner leaving behind a very weak kneed actress behind.

Ren saw the glimpse of the door closing but didn't see anyone enter or leave as the entrance came into view. He looked around the area and didn't see anyone. He straightened his suit jacket and tie then ran his fingers though his hair. Sometimes he wished he carried a mirror, even though he didn't trust the person staring back at him. He lifted his hand to knock then suddenly stopped.

"My God, you work in love dramas, Kyoko. How can you tell me with a straight face that he doesn't love you back?" The voice of her best friend came out clearly from the closed door.

"Yes, yes. You keep saying that, but where is your proof that he feels the same as I do?" Kyoko replied.

_She is in love? With who? When did this happen? _Ren's chest felt like it was imploding under the weight of this revelation.

"How about the way he looks at you? Or the way that he always seems to be around you on his free time. Or how he calls you almost every day on his private cell phone. Isn't that proof enough?" Kanae explained with eerie detail.

"No. He has always done that. He as always looked at me like that. Always called me to make sure I was doing well, and we work for the same agency; of course we will meet each other," Kyoko admitted.

Ren was floored. Was this guy really that obvious? Who was it? Did he know him? Works for the same agency… so then he might have met him before. Ren started to think about who he has seen her with recently. He couldn't think of anyone. What hurt worse was how blind she was to his own advances when even this guy was just as obvious. But maybe that was because she was in love with someone else. She didn't see Ren and his feelings.

"That's because he's been in love with you all that time, idiot," Kanae said in frustration. This was an old conversation, one that she was tried of having.

"No, that's not possible. He thought I was beneath him..." Kyoko insisted.

Ren did not like the idea of Kyoko beneath anyone, in every meaning of the word.

"And he was right. I'm under him, in so many ways," Kyoko continued.

_He should be under you, six feet under_. Ren thought angrily.

"Anyway, how could hate turn into love?" Kyoko asked rhetorically, but Kanae answered anyway.

"I don't know," Kane said sarcastically, "How did you manage your ridiculous change of heart?"

Kyoko stuttered in reply, "Th…that…that is totally different. Mine was from love to hate, and it's staying that way. I am lucky to regain the ability to love, but that doesn't mean I'll trust it. I'm so scared now that I can love, and I'm terrified I'll lose it again. I'll be fine just watching him from afar and keeping my heart safe."

"I never knew you had it in you to be a coward. You've made a fool of yourself plenty of times when it mattered," Kanae chided.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko breathed softly from the hurt.

"What if he finds someone else? He recently started a new romance movie. What if he falls for that actress he is going to be romancing? Then where's your love?" Kanae asked.

Ren slumped against the wall near the door. All the hopeful images he had of being with her started shifting through his head. Then it was replaced with a mystery man and his heart rebelled. No other man in the world could understand Kyoko like he did. Other men would go too fast and trample her in the process.

No, they wouldn't! Not if his years of martial arts could help it.

"Then I'll be happy for him," Kyoko said sadly, taking the fight out of Ren.

"You liar," Kanae snapped. "You'll be devastated, just like you were with that emo rocker. Can you really see someone else with him? Just tell him. You'll date him, and you won't have to suffer anymore, because he's taking forever to ask you out like a man!" She huffed.

Ren couldn't take this anymore. He had to leave before he started resenting Kotonami for shoving Kyoko to some boy. He had to get out of listening range of this conversation, to get away and nurse his wounds.

"Tsuruga-san would never date me."

_What?_

"Besides, he is very busy with that new role and then he is promoting his recent film and then he has this new modeling contract and…"

_Wait… Me?_

"I'm going to overlook how thoroughly up-to-date you are on his professional life. He is very busy. I still can't believe that he was the killer." Kanae paused, "And you want to date that guy?"

Kyoko laughed, "That was a role. Tsuruga-san is very sweet, kind, generous…"

_No, she is right. I'm a killer. I'm not a good person._

"Mo! Don't start singing his praises, please. I've _heard_ you sing. You paint that man to be perfect. No one is that perfect," Kanae stated.

"You're right. He's not," Kyoko's voice grew soft, "He actually has a quick temper and can't take care of himself at all. He can be childish and stubborn. He actually seems to be kind of moody too, one moment he will be calm and collected, the next he is angry and then he is happy." She laughed, and Ren couldn't help but smile to himself. How would she feel knowing that she causes him to lose control of his feelings like that?

_It really is all your fault that I can't keep Kuon in check, Kyoko._

"I'm sure there are other things. Things I probably won't find out about but I still…" Kyoko's voice dropped, and Ren couldn't tell if she was whispering or just stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm telling you, you're making things more difficult than it really is," Kane started, and Ren couldn't agree more with Kotonami. What a good friend, to guide Kyoko on matters of the heart. Kanae's voice sounded louder, closer to the door. Ren straightened up ready to leave.

"But I still fell in love with Tsuruga-san. He is untouchable. I'm such an idiot," Kyoko sighed audibly. The man behind the door smiled to himself as he walked down the hall.

Kanae sighed and patted the top of Kyoko's head. "Think of it this way, at least you can talk to him. Most women can't even get near him, but you can since you're his friend."

Kyoko smiled up at Kanae and her words left her feeling warm. Even if it was a small comfort like the Corn stone, it was the only thing she cherished, his friendship.


	2. Pursuit

Chapter 2

Kyoko spent most of the next morning and part of the afternoon in Box-R filming school shots. Rumi's character, Chitose, had a love interest. Chitose's hope inspired Natsu to make up a better game.

"**Who's that?" Natsu looked up from her seat. A rather handsome teen approached Chitose alone in the hall way. **

"**Hmm, that's Yugi Keishi, he's on the soccer team. He's in my class," Yumika answered. The girls watched him as he quietly spoke to their newest target. Chitose blushed and looked down as Keishi timidly asked his question. **

"**Oh… I wonder what they are talking about," Tugumi asked with some interest. **

"**I had a puppy once, and we had to spay the bitch before it went into heat." Natsu looked over at Kaori. **

"**Kaori, didn't you just break up with your boyfriend?" Natsu asked, all sympathetic.**

"**Yes. The stupid jerk wouldn't buy me those shoes at the mall we saw last week," she huffed. **

"**I hate seeing you so sad, Kaori. Wouldn't he make a good boyfriend for you?" Natsu asked with a little smile. **

"**Hmm. He is kind of cute." Kaori studied the blushing boy in the hall. He was tall with a lean build. **

"**He has large hands too. You know what they say about that." All the girls laughed at Tugumi's comment. **

"**What do you know about him Yumika?" Natsu asked. **

"**Well, he's an average student. He is always hanging out with his teammates. I don't know if he has ever had a girlfriend before, so he should seduce easily enough. I can find out more if you like," Yumika offered. **

"**Yes, please. We have to make sure he is good enough for our Kaori." Natsu smiled maliciously as she watched Chitose nod with a smile and walk away blushing brightly. **

"Cut! Good job ladies. Let's move on to Scene 19 with Kaori and Keishi. Natsu and Chitose get ready for the next." Director Sutoyo was always so exited about the results of the filming. It was days like this that they got the most done. Everyone was doing rather well.

They finished the day around 2pm. They were on such a roll that they forgot about lunch. Fortunately, Honami had to leave and everyone was free to go. Kyoko's meeting with the casting director wasn't until 4:30 at LME, so she went straight there to eat at L.A. Hearts. Perhaps there was even some quick LoveMe work till then.

Kyoko sat with her back to the entrance, staring outside the window into the sunny spring afternoon. She felt a presence near her, and she lifted up her menu and pointed to her choice.

"Hi, could I have the vegetable tem…" she looked up at the server, "…pura. Tsuruga-san! I'm sorry. I thought… I was mistaken. I'm so sorry." She stood up and bowed down to the man smiling at her.

Ren laughed slightly. "No need to apologize, Mogami-san. I surprised you. I saw you here, and I was hoping I could join you. May I?" He watched her face flush lightly and then smile brightly up at him.

"Yes, I would love that. Please do."

_Steady, don't jump in. Just take it slow. _Ren smiled and sat down next to her. Not across from her, next to her in the booth. His heart was hammering and his skin was itching. When was he ever so nervous in front of a girl before?

Never. Only she could make him sweat. Even after her confession to Kanae, it only made him more anxious. Even with his stomach tied in knots and his skin ready to jump off at any moment, he was deliriously happy.

He watched her dazed face from his peripherals. _Now what? _ He didn't know what to say. He wanted to just turn to her and say so much to her_. I caught your confession about me earlier. I intend to keep you forever? No, too obvious; she'd misunderstand his honest feelings._

"How are you today?" He asked in a calm demeanor.

Kyoko fidgeted beside him. She didn't know how to act with him next to her, his long legs in danger of tangling with hers.

_Why did he sit next to me? We are at LME. It's okay if the people recognize him. But… _She glanced up at his smiling face. She could feel her heart drum in her chest. _But this is nice. I didn't know that love can be nice._

"Everything is great today. My scenes at Box-R went very well. We even got more done than expected. Everyone seemed to be on an acting high, if that makes sense," she answered with a delighted tone which seemed to turn up his smile. Many grudge demons writhed on the floor.

"I understand. Everyone was in such perfect harmony, everyone flowed together and was perfectly in synch, it is like the characters were real and came out so naturally. It's rare. I've only had that happen to me a few times and only for a few moments." Ren stared off as he reminisced. Kyoko watched him stare off with a smile on his face, and she had the urge to hold his arm. There was just something about him that made her want to share in his delight. It was like it was something tangible, his joy.

Perhaps that is just proof of how good of an actor he was. He had the ability to project his feelings to everyone around him. The Co-star Killer was a weak and inaccurate title for him. He affected everyone around him. They didn't have to be actors, just human. A thought occurred with her.

"Tsuruga-san, are you good with animals?" She asked curiously.

"Animals? Like dogs and cats?" He cocked his head wondered where she came up with that question.

"Yeah, like did you have a pet? Or perhaps had to act with one or anything?" She clarified. Before he could answer the real server came by. She was about Kyoko's age, and she fluttered over to the table, her eyes devouring Ren's form. She stopped at the table, obviously in a jitter. She must be new.

"Ah…um… what… what could I get for you, Tsuruga-sama?" She asked nearly jumping out of her skin.

"We… would like two orders of vegetable tempura, please." Ren stressed the word We, and the waitress seemed surprised to see someone else at the table with him. He was oddly pleased that she didn't seem upset about it like most women would have been, just shocked. She probably wouldn't have seen Yashiro beside him either. He turned to Kyoko.

"Would you like anything else, Mogami-san?" He asked politely.

"Um… Tea, please," she spoke politely, and he finished the order. She shouldn't be surprised or upset by the server's reaction. Tsuruga Ren was sitting right there next to her. Even if she was alone, Kyoko wasn't noticeable. She wasn't recognizable as the newbie starlet she was, let alone next to the biggest star in the business.

It wasn't the fact that she wasn't recognized that upset her. It was just the attention. The server had the nicest smile and a nice figure with a slim waist curving up to a shapely bust that Kyoko didn't take from her mother. Beauty was the first of many reminders that women who deserved to be by his side wanted to love him just as she did.

"Mogami-san?" She snapped back out of her thoughts with his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. Did you say something? Please repeat it?" She fretted at her horrible attention span.

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?" Ren asked. He was smiling at her, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Ah, nothing really, just wondering about my question," she said, steering the conversation back. Kyoko smiled again trying to hide her little lie. His smile wilted a little but nodded.

"I never really was around animals much. I didn't have a pet growing up, nor have I worked with one." He thought about it for a moment. "My best friend growing up had a dog, but he was friendly with everyone. Why do you ask?"

Kyoko blushed and thought about her reason. It should be okay to say, "I was just wondering, since you are so good with people, if you were good with animals too. It's just a silly thought."

He wanted to laugh. _No doubt she thought I could call birds and woodland creatures to tidy up a cottage. _If anyone could woo a fawn to their side, it would probably be her. Their food arrived, and they started to eat.

"What are you doing today, Tsuruga-san?" She inquired.

"I have a meeting upstairs at 3, and Yashiro-san needed to do some things so I thought to come in and eat. Then I noticed you," his voice turned soft which brought her attention to his face. She dragged herself back to her meal. He didn't know the things that smile did to her insides. Sometimes it makes her forget to breathe, or forget that she couldn't fly.

It took a while to figure out why that smile made her feel that way. Once she accepted her feelings and her assignment as Setsuka was over, Kyoko started to miss him dearly. She thought perhaps Setsuka was the problem and embraced the fact that they wouldn't be together anymore. Two weeks passed and each day was worse than the previous. Then half way in the third week she was able to see him again, and she floated. She was happy that whole day and she didn't understand why until she was able to talk to him again. He found her by chance, and it felt like no time was lost.

"Well, I'm happy you are eating. I always worry about you," she admitted and wanted to take it back.

"You do? Why?" He asked. She wanted to crawl under the table.

"Ah…um… because I know how busy you are and that you don't have time to eat, and you just pick that processed junk, and Yashiro-san just lets you without ever putting his foot down, and you really _should_ take better care of yourself, but you _don't,_ so I _worry,_ and…" She was rambling, and he couldn't help but think how she looked good, flustered and breathless for his sake.

"Okay, okay, Mogami-san. I get it. Breathe."

She started to pick at her food to avoid his bright eyes. She had wanted to ask him something. Something that she really shouldn't but after so many internal arguments with herself, she thought it would be okay.

"Um, Tsuruga-san," she started hesitantly overcoming years of etiquette.

"Yes?" He said after swallowing a bite. She was looking down at the table, her chopsticks playing with her food. Why was she so nervous?

"Could you… if you want to that is… would you call me Kyoko?" She could feel the heat on her face. It was such a selfish request, but surely he thought nothing of being the only man in Tokyo allowed to use her last name-one of the few things her mother had given her. She just wanted to hear him say her name like someone close.

"I would love to Kyoko-chan," he said, and she could feel his smile directed at her. She blushed harder as she continued.

"You don't need the honorific unless of course you are uncomfortable without it. Please call me whatever you feel comfortable with." She was nervous, scared that she would offend him. But her mind kept telling her that dropping the honorific was disrespectable to only those they were referring to not to the person saying it.

_How about mine? Can I call you that? _His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He was sure that she could hear it, but she didn't give it away. He watched her stumble at her request as if it was the worse thing in the world for her to ask of him. Didn't she know how much he would do for her? That he felt the coast of his homeland drifting further and further away, but he wasn't hurting when she asked him to make her happy?

"Kyoko," he said in the way that a man acknowledges a woman. She doubted that her whole body was blushing, but it felt that way.

"Yes?" She whispered, unable to hide the emotion in her voice but trying any way.

"Are you free Monday?" He asked and it shocked her. Monday? Monday? What was today?

"Monday?" She asked. Her mind was wiped clean the moment he said her name. It just echoed in her mind and then she was forced to think. Monday... Oh yes Ok. Today was Thursday. What was she doing Monday?

"Yes. Monday? Are you free anytime that day?" He asked. There was a hint of eagerness, urgency and nervousness in his voice, but she was blinded with her own thoughts of that day.

"I have to do an outdoor scene with Box-R that day. But it should be in the morning. I'm free for the rest of the day after that." _Unless that meeting today schedules something on that day, _She thought to herself.

"Kyoko, I would…" He hesitated. _Is this okay? She loves me so logically she should say yes. But she's immune to logic! No, thinking her way is too dangerous. She's not scared now; it's okay to ask her. It's okay. Speak… _

"I would like to take you out after your shoot then," he finally said.

Kyoko stayed silent. She was in such a heavenly place when he said her name that she really didn't understand his request. She must have been hearing her own thoughts. Yes, that must be it.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, please?" She asked confused and looked up at him.

"I would like to take you out," he paused, "on Monday," she nodded and he continued, "on a date," her eyes started to widened, "with me," Ren finished causing her to drop her chopsticks.

"Oh. I'll get you a new pair." He started to stand up and then looked back at her. She was like a paralyzed bunny, "Don't go anywhere, okay?" He added, and she gave the barest of nods. He was a little hesitant to leave. What if she hopped off? He didn't want to actually call on the woodland creatures to do his bidding and bring her back. Why take the chance of her disappearing?

He hurried over to the server station. There was no one there so he swiped a pair and quickly returned. She didn't move and was just looking at the probably now cold food in front of her.

"Here you go." He held them out to her as she studied the cold morsels in earnest.

"Kyoko? Hello?" He asked. _Was this a mistake? Did I move in too fast?_

"Ah, thank you." She gingerly took the new set of chopsticks and just clutched them in her hand. Ren tried to take another bite of his food, to act like it was nothing to ask a girl out, but it really wasn't. First off, this was Kyoko he was asking out, not just any woman. Second, Tsuruga Ren hasn't committed to anyone in his entire career. His acting had limits; there was no way he could eat another bite. He thought to ask again.

"Perhaps you prefer later on that night, for dinner perhaps? We can do that. Or is this Monday too soon? I think I have some time off next Friday." He paused and looked at her for a moment. It was too soon. He blew it.

"I see. You don't have to try so hard to say no, Mogami-san. It's fine. Just forget…"

"NO!" Kyoko yelled out a little too loud, and she felt the eyes of everyone in the area look at her. She blushed and waved an apology to the crowd.

"I mean, yes. I would love to…" her hands covered her reddened cheeks, "go out with you on Monday, Tsuruga-san," she whispered it. He could barely hear it.

"Ren."

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Please call me Ren. No honorifics, no more Tsuruga-san. Just Ren. What time do you think you'll be done?" He asked.

This was all happening too fast. A date… with Tsuruga Ren… on Monday. Ren, just Ren. This can't be happening.

"Um… we booked the pool from 10 to 2. So it should only be till 2. Is that okay?" She asked timidly.

"Two is fine. Where are you filming? I can pick you up there." He offered and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, and there was this flash of pain. Then she opened her eyes and licked her lips.

"We rented out a pool near Senshu University. Instead of doing a beach scene, they wanted to do a pool scene, so we had to get a pool. They said Monday was going to be a warm day so they thought to do it then." She smiled up at him shyly.

"You don't have to pick me up there though. If you like, I can meet you at your place or wherever you'll be so you don't have to drive out," she added and looked up. It was almost three.

"Oh, you have to go. You said you had a meeting at three, right?" She perked up, instantly alarmed. Ren looked up at the clock and sure enough it was about 8 minutes till three. He frowned. He didn't want to leave, but she said yes. He had a date with her on Monday, nothing could ruin this day.

"You're right. I need to go." He leaned back and took out his wallet.

"Ren," she said softly, "Don't worry about paying. I can pay, and you really didn't eat much." She was letting him get away with not eating, too!

"You didn't either." He pointed out, and she pressed her lips together. It seemed they were both too nervous to eat. "Please allow me to pay. You stay and eat." He stood up after dropping a few notes on the table, enough for the bill and a heavy tip or a decent tip if she wanted another meal or dessert.

"I'm not really hungry," she murmured, and he understood her position. He never knew butterflies could be so filling.

"Would you walk me to my meeting then?" He asked. She looked up at him and there was this timid but hopeful look on his face. She nodded wanting to spend more time with him as well, but the shock of the date was still fresh in her mind.

For once she didn't care about the food. She started to slide out of the seat when she noticed his hand held out for her. Her heart was in her throat, and she looked up at him then back at his large hand. Her hands felt sweaty but her mouth dry. She wiped her hand across her shorts and then placed it in his. His fingers enclosed around hers, and it felt like he was holding her whole body against him. She gave a small shaky smile as he helped her out of the booth.

He didn't want to let go, he would have been happy to hold her hand the whole way up to the 7th floor. In fact, he would have tried to make her take the stairs if it wasn't so close to the meeting time. But he couldn't, and he didn't keep her hand. He did notice however that there was a small red spot on the back of it. He frowned wondering what it was.

"Kyoko," the sound of his voice made her jump. She was still wondering if this was really happening.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hand? Did you burn yourself while cooking?" He asked. He was lucky enough to find an empty elevator for them to ride.

Kyoko looked at her hands and found the little mark she did to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a reason but couldn't. Her mind wasn't up to making up an excuse so she said the truth.

"This is going to make me sound foolish, but I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. But I should have known I was since you didn't…" her eyes widened, and she quickly stopped mid-sentence.

"I didn't what, Kyoko?" He asked with an amused tone.

_He probably thinks I'm an obsessed fan girl now. Geez, so pathetic. _She looked up at him, and he was waiting patiently with a little smile.

"You didn't do what you would normally do in my thoughts," Kyoko admitted without going into much detail. The elevator dinged on the 7th floor, and she quickly walked out in front of him; however, she had to stop, since she didn't know what room he was going into.

"What do I normally do?" His voice was so close to her. She turned around and found him almost pressing up against her back. Her heart pounded her in chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe past it.

"Um... your meeting. You need to be in there. You should hurry," Kyoko stammered. She didn't want to tell him.

"Tell me first, and then I'll go," Ren spoke softly. She found herself pinned against the wall, his body surrounding her like a cage. The hallway was deserted, but she had hoped that someone would pass by so she could escape.

"You'll be late, Ren. Your perfect record will be tarnished," she pleaded with him to let her go, to let her thoughts and dreams stay in her head.

"Then you better hurry and tell me," Ren whispered and leaned in as she was looking away. "Otherwise it will be your fault I'm late." His breath tickled her ear and caressed her neck. She trembled slightly and closed her eyes.

"You would have kissed me by now," she whispered completely mortified.

"Now please go or you'll really be late." She didn't look at him. She didn't want to face him. He was so mean always forcing her to spill everything. She felt his hand at her chin, and her eyes opened wide in shock. His fingers lightly slid up her right cheek, making her turn to face him.

"Now, I'm the one who's dreaming," he whispered. He was so close, and she couldn't breathe past her pulse.

Ren fought with himself. He fought not to force her into something more, not to grab her waist and pin her to the wall and force his feelings into her. He allowed himself a taste, a small stroke on her cheek. Their kiss was salty from the tempura, but it was a flavor shared between the both of them.

He pulled back, and Kyoko was left quivering. She had closed her eyes and forgot about everything around her until he pulled back, first his lips then his fingers and finally his desire.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kyoko. Be safe," his voice seemed to touch every nerve in her body and then he left. She watched him walk down the hall, about four doors down, and walked in, but not before he looked back with a brilliant smile on his face. She watched the door close behind him, and she felt air burn her lungs as it came rushing through.

She stood there in the hallway reliving that moment and then smacked the back of her head against the wall. Her face twisted in pain.

"No. I'm still awake," Kyoko whispered to herself. She pushed away from the wall and walked back to the elevator, nursing her head.


	3. The Pool

Chapter 3

Monday came entirely too quickly for her. Yet it also took an eternity for it to come. Kyoko was an hour and a half early to her meeting that day which was on the fourth floor. She just sat there going over her lunch with Ren in her mind until the casting director for the show came in about ten till. Encouraged by her punctuality, he told her about the drama. It was about a street rat forced to become a bodyguard for an heiress.

The plot of the story was about this street rat with a little brother who walked the streets for a gang. The little brother dies in the cold and the older sibling is picked up by a couple of suits, and taken to a mansion and the head of the family is shocked, for-.

She is a girl! The main character's big sister was forced to become a whore and when she was born big sister made her promise to lie and survive as a boy. Everyone around her bought into it until this man. After a year, she proves her strength and is given to a girl her age.

She was promised food, bed and mastery of the deadly arts so long as she protected the Missus. Eight years later, she is a master at fighting with multiple weapons, opponents, terrain, but she never develops the brute strength that boys are born with. The only people who know _her _is thegirl's grandfather and her keeper.

And then she fell in love with the boy whom her charge also fell in love with. There starts her passionate battle of responsibility and first love... broken up by the comedy of the typically heterosexual love interest dealing with his mounting attraction to the "male" bodyguard. What was the most shocking was that she was approached by this, and the President had not barred this violent, mature and romantic role.

Kyoko almost swooned at the thought of protecting a prince-um, heiress. The first few episodes wouldn't involve her image, just her voice. She would provide a commentary of her past, and then she would debut in the fourth episode.

The casting director gave Kyoko the character's personality. Her name is Jun, which meant obedient. She was dedicated to protecting her charge Yuriko. She's too scared to die in a gutter, so she feels that this way of life is the only one that exists. She takes her job extremely seriously and sees Yuriko as the sister that she could protect. She doesn't care who it is that harmed her; she removed all threats. The film also explores the extent to which one human being can belong to another.

"What do you think?" He asked after explaining it. "Not to scare you, but most of the cast needs to condition themselves at boot camp for weeks to meet my vision! And you need about ten more pounds on you."

"When does it start?" Kyoko asked, struck by the immensity of her role. This was something so new to her. She would be able to express conflict and depth without having to scare anyone! Well, except for the people she might kill out of defense.

"In a year. This is my vision. I've put out enough blockbusters that I can afford it. All the roles haven't been cast yet, just the major ones. I had a meeting recently with the love interest. I have another meeting today for your charge. Then we will be holding auditions sporadically for the rest of the roles. We can't wait to see everyone. Once we have everyone, we will send you a request for a script reading, and you can meet your co-stars." He smiled and handed her the first few scripts. The easiest of them since she didn't have to act but just speak.

She spent the next few days reading the scripts. The girl's circumstances were a tragedy, but Jun wasn't. Jun was an extremely strong person despite her upbringing as an object.

Then Sunday came around, and she was instantly reminded of the next day.

_A Date_

_With Ren_

_Tomorrow_

Kyoko's room was littered with clothing, and she would be embarrassed to admit that she took three hours to try on different mediocre outfits. She was curious as to where they were going. Would she need pants or would a skirt be okay? She wanted to dress up for him, and she should dress nice just in case they went some where fancy.

She wasn't able to sleep much that night as nerves and glee filled her mind and heart. It wasn't long before morning, and she left to do her shoot. She had to take the train down and then walked over. Thankfully, she hadn't become recognizable enough to have to hail a cab, no money for that. Once she turned 20, she will be able to buy a small used car that she has been saving up for.

Kyoko was nervous about today. She remembered having swim classes in school when she was younger, but to have it now at 17 with all these other beautiful girls and their full bodies was stressing her out. She was Natsu. She was suppose to be sexy and beautiful, the leader of the bullies. She had this sophisticated allure that Kyoko was worried she wouldn't be able to pull off with her wiry little body. She sighed. Perhaps they would put pads for her chest or something. She was thankful that they would be forced to wear a one piece school swimsuit.

She arrived at the college and was instantly overwhelmed. There were people walking back and forth with books in hand and lugging backpacks on their shoulders. Some avoided her eyes as she looked around uncertainly. She opened her purse for her cell phone but then realized she didn't have any of the crew or casts' number. Well perhaps she could find a map, she was early. She could find the pool on her own. She walked towards the building, hoping to find the nearest exit map or something displaying the layout of the college.

"You look lost. Can I help you?" A male voice surprised her, and she turned to find a handsome young man smiling politely at her.

"Oh, yes, please. I'm looking for the outdoor pool. Could you point me in the right direction?" Kyoko bowed down, happy to have someone aid her in her distress.

"I'll take you there, but I have to warn you, it's closed at the moment. The school rented it off to some studio for a show. You can't go near it. There are so many people there already watching them setup," the young man explained.

"Is there really?" Kyoko asked nervously. She didn't think there would be spectators, which was foolish of her. There were always spectators at every single public shooting, and this time she was going to be in a swim suit in front of everyone.

"Are you new here? We have other pools if you are in the swim team," he asked. She looked up at him. He was just a little bit taller than her with very short black hair and glasses. He had a nice smile and a friendly demeanor, which is probably why he was helping her out.

"Ah, no, I'm still in high school. I really don't know if I will be going to college actually." She frowned, now that she thought about it. College never once entered her mind. She wanted to act. Would college help her acting? Did Ren go to college?

"Are you here for a tour then? I can help you with that. I often help with the new students." He smiled down at her. She was polite, cute, and slightly nervous with him. She was exactly his type.

"That would be nice, but I can't right now," Koko admitted as they finally approached the area. He was correct. There was a large amount of people standing around the closed off set. The pool had a fence around it and the gawkers were far enough to where they wouldn't ruin the shot.

"Here we are. But I told you, you can't get near it." He smiled gently at her. "Let me take you to the other one. I can show you around and tell you about the school." He started to turn away, but she just turned and bowed to him.

"No, they are expecting me. Thank you very much for showing me the way." She smiled and started to walk to the security guard. He walked slowly after her and watched as she bowed and greeted the guard. He just smiled and let her in after an exchange of words. As he approached the line, a friend of his came rushing towards him.

"Dude! Do you know who you were talking to?" Shouzu asked him.

"No. I thought she was a new student. She was lost. Who is she?" Keita asked as they finally reached the edge of the line with the rest of the students.

"That's Natsu. She plays this sexy bad guy in the TV Drama that booked the pool. I think her real name is Kikyo… no, that's not right. Kiyomi… Kyo…Kyoko! It's Kyoko. Damn, I wish I found her wondering her around."

"That girl plays a bad guy?" Keita asked incredibly. "What kind of bad guy? The kind that helps kittens and grandmothers by accident?" They watched her bow and smile at a group of other very pretty girls.

"She's the leader of this group of mean girls, those girls except the shorter one with the brown hair is her little gang. The other is the main star so her target. It's mostly about her, but Natsu is the constant bad guy in the story line, ruining her life and all. It's messed up," Shouzu explained. Everything Shouzu told him must be true, but he found it hard to believe that the girl who trusted him enough to follow him would play a mean girl. He knew mean girls. His ex had done a Mexican hat dance on his heart.

Keita saw the three girls enter the pool area and start talking to an older man, probably the director or producer or something, he didn't know. Either way, he could barely see what they were doing and decided to leave.

"Aww, you aren't staying?" Shouzu asked, and Keita shook his head.

"No point. You really can't see anything from here anyway. Plus, there are more important things to do." Keita started walking off with Shouzu in tow. He arrived at the head office. He was a third year student and often worked as a teacher's aid. He checked to see if there was grading he needed to do, but his box was empty. Before he could leave, he was stopped by an administrator.

"Kurosawa-san, are you busy today?"

"I have work at noon for Kanzaki-sensei till 3. I'm free till then," Keita replied wondering if they had extra work for him. He could always use the money.

"The studio company asked for some of our students to help in their production, extras with professional personalities. Could you round some of your classmates up for that? They want five people, and you will be paid. Some of their extras didn't show. No one too old, and they said looks don't matter. Oh and don't worry about the class today. I'll send another assistant to Kanzaki-sensei."

"Yes, sir. I can do that." Keita bowed and walked out.

"YOU HAVE TO PICK ME!" Shouzu shouted as soon as he left the office.

"No, they said professional. You are a lunatic. I'm going to find people who don't know about the show, so they don't disrupt their filming." He walked down the hall and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his list of friends trying to find who would be available to do this.

"PLEASE!" Shouzu begged, "I promise I'll be in my best behavior. Let me go, I just want to see the girls in their swimsuits. PLEASE!"

Keita didn't hold with torture. He sighed, "Fine, but I don't know you when they kick you off the set for screaming like a girl."

"YES!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"And no talking to the actresses unless they tell you to," Keita said and started calling up people. It was rather easy to find willing people. He was a little surprised how popular the show was though. Most of his friends knew about it, and he was comfortable enough with a few of them to let them join in. He ended up with the three guys and two girls. They didn't mention if they wanted girls or boys, so he thought it wouldn't matter. They gathered rather quickly and walked over to security.

"Hello. Ikuemi Ryou from the school administration said you were looking for extras. They asked us to help you if you require it." Keita bowed and then waited patiently.

"Your name?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Kurosawa Keita" He replied, and the man nodded.

"Don't cause any trouble and listen to whatever Director Sutoyo tells you. Go up to the fence and introduce yourselves to him. He will tell you what to do next." The guard pointed to the older man that Kyoko was talking to earlier.

"Oh man, this is awesome," Shouzu whispered excitingly.

"Shut up. Don't make me regret bringing you here," Keita warned him as they walked across the lot to the pool.

"I agree. This is awesome. We are going to be on TV!" One of his class mates by the name of Rika exclaimed. He smiled. He had to admit, this was oddly exciting, and he would get to see Kyoko in action. He just couldn't believe that she could act as a mean person. They introduced themselves to the director, and he in turn left them with the costume manager. She asked for their sizes and then brought them dark blue swimwear with a large wide white strip on the side.

"Ugh. I thought I would never wear a school swimsuit again," Momoko whined, the other girl he got to join.

"These don't seem so bad. It's not like the swim suit my school had," Rika said casually. She was just too excited to be frazzled by the suit. They were shown where to get dressed. The girls were to meet with the other actresses as were the boys with the actors. The males finished rather quickly but since they were the last to come in, they were the last to come out.

"Whoa," Shouzu said softly which made Keita worry but then understood his comment as he looked up. He found the five actresses standing next to the director in their swim suits. All of them were gorgeous with bodies he would love to know more about. The lead of the story had her hair up in the little cap, however the other four didn't. One had her hair in braids, another had it up in a fancy twist, and the third had let it down. As for Natsu, her hair was tussled, and the sly grin on her face suggested that she had enjoyed doing whoever it was that messed up her hair style.

The four girls also didn't conform to the school swimsuit. While they all had one pieces, most were still showing off quite a bit. The one with the longest hair in braids wore a baby blue halter swim suit that laced up in the back. She was constantly tugging suit up over her breast afraid it was going to fall. The girl with short black hair had a red suit with a strip of cloth connecting her top to her bottoms running down her stomach and then several ties lining up her back. The last girl with the twist in her hair wore a black one piece with fishnet designs running across her stomach from her left rib to her right hip. Then there was Natsu's swimsuit.

Natsu wore a creamy one piece. It was most modest between the four girls and for a violation against dress code at the pool. The surprisingly demure suit didn't match her, though it hugged her proportions. It must've been the way she moved. When she lazily stretched, the bottom rode up and the scoop neck dipped down and the way she almost smiled at you, as if she knew where you were looking.

"That's the same girl?" Keita whispered as they gazed at the actresses.

"Yeah. Amazing, right? She was cute, but damn look at her now." Shouzu was happily leaning against his friend, watching them.

"Alright!" Director Sutoyo yelled out to the group. The stars of the show left to their positions as he continued, "All extras please listen to the assistants and go where they tell you to. Please don't speak and just do as you are told. You will get paid if you last through the shooting. We only have this place till 2 so if you mess up my scene, you will be kicked out immediately."

They were told their duties. They were to stand in line and were assigned numbers. There were five people in each group . Groups 1 through 4 were to line up in four lines, and take a turn swimming a lap, exiting the pool and returning to the back of their line – rise and repeat. Group 5 were suppose to stand or sit off to the side looking like they were just chatting about random things but no loud talking, very soft whispers only. Keita and Shouzu were in this group, while the girls and Nao were assigned in the swimming groups. This was their only job until told otherwise.

"Ah, so boring. I was hoping we could interact with them." Shouzu pouted as they sat on the edge of the pool. Some of the other group 5 members stood against the fence and started talking quietly.

"This is better. We can watch them act, and we don't have to swim all day. Imagine swimming for the next four hours." Keita really didn't know if they were going to do that much, but he didn't know anything about the acting world. Perhaps that was why they had so many extras.

The scene started, and he couldn't help but be astounded. Natsu was a massive bitch, but everyone looked up to her. They were the only ones that didn't participate in the class. In fact, she was the only one who lounged in a chair... with an oversized umbrella...rubbing on sunscreen while her three friends sat or stood next to her.

The scene started out with them just talking. He could hear everything they were saying but then everyone could even though it was supposed to be them planning things behind the main girl, Chitose's, back.

Chitose was in line to swim, and the four girls smiled and giggled a little too much. They spoke about her boyfriend and Kaoru's progress with him. The dark haired girl mentioned facts about the boy and Natsu just sat there smiling as Kaoru told her about the look on Chitose's face when they found her and her boyfriend talking.

"**It was so innocent. I wasn't even touching him, and she was so sad. It was hilarious," Kaoru laughed. **

"**When do you think we should start the show?" Natsu asked. **

"**Oh, well I think by next week, I should have him. Shall we book the same room?" Kaoru asked. **

**Natsu smiled. "Yes. Oh this will be so much fun." **

The look on her face sent chills down his spin. He really didn't know if he should be turned on or scared out of his mind, because she was arousing all sorts of primal urges, and they were battling it out inside of him. The first scene was done twice. They had to change the layout of the scene, but both were done flawlessly.

"She is amazing huh?" Shouzu whispered almost too low for Keita to hear, but he caught it. Making sure he didn't ruin the shot, he smiled at him and nodded.

"Remarkable. You've seen this show? Do you have it recorded?" Keita asked curiously.

"Ah-ha. You are suckered in. No, but I know someone who does. If she won't lend them to you, you could probably see it online," Shouzu said softly.

The second scene was a little longer. Natsu was pretending to be Chitose's friend saying that her boyfriend was up to no good, and that they were just watching out for her. That Kaoru was just asking him a few questions. Here Natsu hid all of her cruel intentions behind a concerned grimace. She had Chitose eating out of her hand. The main actress kept screwing up her lines, so they had to redo the scene several times.

Keita couldn't understand how someone who knew what was happening acted as if nothing was happening, but then that's why he wasn't an actor. They called for a short 15 minute break, and there were drinks and snacks available to them. Rika, Momoko and Nao joined them with towels wrapped around them.

"Oh my God, I'm tired," Rika complained, "Did you see how many laps I did in that damn pool? I'm out of shape." She did look tired. She did four total, they were just cycling through the four groups of students, five students each so twenty. It was actually really quick but with all the retakes and the scene itself made it longer. Nao and Momoko looked fine, and they did the same amount of laps.

"Hey Nao, what do you think of all this?" Shouzu asked.

"I'm getting paid, I think it is great," Nao answered. Keita laughed lightly. Nao was a simple guy. He was always straight to the point and really didn't care much about anything. He always seemed strapped for cash though. His schedule of school and sports didn't let him work much though.

"I'm getting a drink. Anyone want anything?" Keita asked. They all asked for something of course, and he left to get it. As he approached the table, he found the bad girl starlet there as well.

"You are very good," Keita said, and she turned towards him in surprise. She blushed slightly.

"Oh. Thank you. So you volunteered to be an extra?" Kyoko took a bottle of water and her sweet expression seemed wrong after watching her act. With the way she looked right now, the real her was such a difference.

"The office asked me to pick some people when they sent in the request. So here I am. I was curious about it anyway so it worked out." Keita was struck by how his eyes stayed on Kyoko's smiling face, but occasionally strayed all over Natsu's body.

"Who is this, Kyoko-chan?" The actresses that made up her group came up behind her.

"Oh… um… I'm so sorry, but I don't know your name," Kyoko pouted, feeling really bad about that.

"Kurosawa Keita." He bowed politely at the four girls. "I'm a student here at the school. All of you are very good actresses." They all smiled, and he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world with four attractive girls talking to him.

"Ah well, I'm Kyoko, this is Makino Honamai, Amamiya Chiori and Sudo Yuka," Kyoko introduced everyone to him, and he acknowledged them all. He was curious as to why she only introduce herself as Kyoko though. Did she not want him to know her last name?

"I should go. My friends probably want their drinks, but would you mind if all of you came by and said hello? They are fans of the show," he asked, hoping it wouldn't disturb them.

Kyoko nodded as did the other girls. She didn't think anyone would want to meet the antagonist. They must prefer the protagonist since she was the main star, but they wouldn't mind spending time with someone who liked the show. Saying hello to their fans was a good thing.

Keita grabbed the drinks for his friends and started to walk back to the group. All of them stood up as they approached, wondering why the girls were coming over.

"Hey, I asked them to come over and say hello," Keita introduced them, but the actresses really didn't need it. The two girls started in right away.

"Oh My God, I love you guys. I mean I wouldn't want to be in Box R with you unless I was one of you, but you guys are great." Rika was excited beyond words about meeting them. Momoko was a little calmer but not by much. Nao said a pleasant hello but didn't really care, but he didn't show that he didn't care either. No matter how you look at it, they were still four pretty girls, and he wasn't blind. Shouzu was last and he wanted to shake their hand. Since the girls did it, he thought he should too. They didn't seem to mind until he came to Kyoko.

"Can I have your number?" He asked softly, and Keita prompt smacked him upside the head.

"What are you thinking!" Keita was embarrassed for him since Shouzu felt there was nothing wrong it asking that. Fortunately, the four actresses just laughed at that.

"That's the first time that's happened, ne, Kyoko-chan," the dark haired, Amamiya stated. She seemed the closest to her even if it's not the same as on the show. Kyoko blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline," Kyoko said apologetically. She was actually worried about hurting his feelings.

"Don't mind him. He is just stupid. Thank you for coming over," Keita spoke for the group, and the four actresses all nodded and left, laughing and teasing a very red Kyoko. It still amazed him that five minutes after her friends teasing and poking fun at her innocence, she turned into someone that no one would dare tease or even look at with anything but respect or fear. She seemed to prefer the later.

After the break, the scene was completed. It was about 1:30 now and the extras were given new assignments for the last scene. They were told to watch the argument between the instructor and the group normally. Just act as you normally would if it were to occur. Don't interfere with the scene, stay put and no loud talking.

The instructor was upset that the group wouldn't swim and was angry that Natsu hadn't bothered with the school uniform.

"**What is with those swim suits and where are your caps? Those are regulations. Do you girls want detention? I can give you cleaning duty for the rest of the week!" The sensei looked like he was about to explode as he screamed at them. **

"**Now, now sensei. We have an excuse. They are so tight, they give us headaches, and the nurse told us we could leave them off." Natsu smiled up at the older teacher with this wicked smile. He swallowed and turned a darker red either from rage or from something else entirely. **

"**Fine. I'll take it up with her and see if this is legit. But you girls still need to do your laps. Don't get upset with me if you hair gets wet, and you get sick," he conceded.**

"**We'll do the laps. No need to get so upset, sensei," Natsu pouted sexily and walked up to the edge of the pool. She waited for her other girls to line up beside her, and they dove in first and then she was the last.**

**They all swam the two required laps in the pool and while Natsu was the last go in, she was the first to come out. Watching her swim was like catching a water sprite returning to its waters. She dove in and didn't come up to do a standard breast stroke like the others. She moved her body under the water and swam like she was apart of the water. She reached the end with the other girls, came up for air and then dived back down and kicked off the pool gaining a lead. **

**Once she was done, she emerged out of the water, her breasts fluffing up as she sucked in more air. The water darkened her suit to match her skin tone making every single man in the area suck in air as they ogled her. She might as well have been naked. She lifted herself out of the water effortlessly, the sudden chill in the air making her nipples hard and fairly visible. She stretched her small lean frame as she stood by the pool and slicked her hair back from her face. With her arm raised up squeezing the water out of her hair, it was like she was posing for a pin-up. She stalked over to the teacher who only had eyes for her as her friends pulled themselves out of the water.**

"**Happy?" Natsu asked in a sultry voice knowing how very happy the male sex in the area were and strutted away since class was over. She didn't even bother wrapping herself in a towel. **

Keita couldn't breathe as he watched her. That had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. Soon everyone around him started moving, and he was brought back by Shouzu's hand on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful. This episode, I'm keeping for my late nights alone," Shouzu said causing Keita shrugged off his hand in disgust.

"Too much information!" Keita had no interest in anything this guy did at night.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, That's Tsurgua Ren!" Momoko started jumping up and down hysterically beside Nao.

"What is he doing here? He isn't in Box-R," Shouzu commented. Keita knew who Tsuruga Ren was and instantly found him. He's as tall as he looks on screen. He was standing next to the director who was chatting merrily with him. There were whispers and lots of pointing in his general direction.

"OH I want to meet him! Can you introduce us to him, Keita-kun? Please, please, please, please" Momoko begged while yanking on his arm. He had to pull it away before she tore it out of its socket with her enthusiastic tugs.

"I don't know him. Just go over and ask for an autograph," Keita replied and started to walk away but looked around for the intriguing actress, hoping for a last word or maybe her number. He found her as she was walking away from the outdoor shower and made his way over.

Ren was early. He was let out at noon and tried to wait patiently for 2 to arrive but couldn't wait any longer, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to go to the set and watch her live. He almost regretted that decision too as he got an eyeful. Having arrived at 1:15, Ren found them in the middle of apparently the seventh take of a scene.

He was in awe as he watched her sashay around the pool, treating it like a circular runway the way he had taught her. Ren noticed he wasn't the only male who appreciated his teaching. A lot of the crewmen openly stared and some of the extras kept stealing glances at her. Ren wanted her to cover up, but this was her job. And in all honestly, she wasn't showing off as much as she could. It was a one piece, not a bikini.

Then it was time for the last scene. He was proud to see her do the take with such ease. The first try and she got it no problem but when she dove into the water, he was enthralled just as the rest of the male crew. He has never seen her swim before, and she moved her body like an experienced swimmer.

The most difficult part was watching her exit the pool. He had to fight not to walk over wrap her in something huge and very thick, knock out the actor who played the teacher and steal her away. Where did she learn to project her pheromones like that?

He was extremely happy to see her cover up the moment the scene was finished. Everyone started to clear up when the director came over to talk. Ren politely spoke with him while keeping an eye on Kyoko. He saw a group of the extras looking at her and the other actresses then the female extras found him. They started looking at his direction and knew they weren't normal extras or very new extras.

He watched as one of them started walking towards his Kyoko. _Keep going. Don't stop. Just walk past her… damn it. _He wanted to walk over and claim her but this director wouldn't stop talking. If he left and then she left to get dressed he would just be suckered in to another conversation. Maybe she could change in his car. He would promise not to look.

Not to look directly, anyway. His promise didn't include reflective surfaces.

He sighed to himself, smiled and nodded to the eager director about ideas for the show. He was expressing interest in creating a guest role for him. Which he doubt he would have time for. Ren just told him to talk to the agency as he saw a crew member walk up to Kyoko. He spoke to her and pointed at him. She turned towards him with a bright smile which he was more than happy to return. He waved at her and watched as she bowed to both of the men talking to her and started walking over to him.

"Ren, you're here early. I need to change and then we can go, okay?" She had a large white towel wrapped around her shoulders that was being weakly held together by her hands. He still saw everything and knew the guy looking this way enjoyed the view as much as he did.

"That's fine, Kyoko. Go get dressed, I'll be here." Ren wanted to hug her or make some other claim on her that wouldn't bite them in the ass later.

"Okay. I won't be long." Kyoko rushed off, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her backside. She paused for a moment in front of the other guy, and he smiled nodding and then she went inside the changing rooms. The man stood there for a moment, looked at Ren once more and then left to the men's side.

It was about 15 minutes before she came out again. The crew was still packing away their equipment and most of the extras came out and were long gone. He saw the group of three men standing waiting for something or someone. He hoped it wasn't for Kyoko or any of the actresses.

They weren't. It was just for the two girls they were with before; however, they didn't leave. They kept glancing his way and sort of wished the director was still there talking to him. Being alone always meant he was more approachable. Well there were only five of them. It shouldn't be so bad and security was still here.

Kyoko came into view a few moments later, and he found out why she took so long. She walked out in a dress splashed with rippling flowers. It was so unlike the Kyoko he'd known, but no less becoming on her. It seems like she might have told the make-up artist for they styled her hair, and they played up her fascinating eyes.

He frowned slightly as he watched this different Kyoko speak to the person he deemed the leader of the group. One of the girls spoke, and she laughed nodding. Soon, Ren found them all approaching him, and he aimed his lethal smile at them.

"Ren, these people are attending this school and were asked to help today when some of our extras didn't arrive. They recognized you and asked if they could meet you," Kyoko proclaimed. She turned to the group.

"Everyone, Tsuruga Ren," she said with a cheery smile. She stepped up to stand next to him as she spoke and then introduced each of them by name. He would have been curious as to how she remembered them, but she always remembered everyone's name once she heard it. It was probably her Okami training at Fuwa's Ryokan that did it.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm happy you could help out today." Suddenly, Ren saw red... in a line-up of blushing girls. They asked for an autograph from both of them in their notebooks. Ren was beyond delighted that she used his first name so easily. The moment she did, he saw them all look at her in shock. The leader, Keita seemed especially thoughtful about it.

_She's mine and you'll never see her again unless you watch her show. Keep dreaming. _ Ren thought smugly.

"We should go, Kyoko," Ren said casually and put on a display as he placed his arm around her shoulder. She nodded without jumping at the contact.

"Thank you for today, everyone." She bowed down again before he led her out. Keita watched them leave; watching as the actor's hand gently caressed her bare arm.

"Hey man, your dry spell won't last forever..." Shouzu patted Keita's back as the girls squealed about meeting Tsuruga Ren.


	4. Story Telling

Chapter 4

Ren escorted Kyoko to his car which wasn't parked very far. He was eager to start their date, eager to get her alone and away from leering eyes. He didn't let go of her till she slipped into the passenger seat. It was wonderful, being able to hold her, to touch her soft silky skin. The date already started out well.

Kyoko froze when she felt his arm around her. She hoped she hid it well as she spoke to the older students. No one seemed to mention her initial discomfort. After a few moments, his hand, his arm felt like it belonged there. The heavy weight of it felt comfortable as they walked. As soon as he let go, opening the car door for her, she missed the weight.

"First off, have you eaten yet?" He asked after starting the car. Ren maneuvered out of the lot and merged into traffic. The mention of food made her stomach growl causing her to blush profusely.

He laughed. "I take that as a no. Alright, I know the perfect place." He has been in this area before and remembered a small restaurant that delivered to one of his shoots that was rather good. It was after the normal lunch rush so hopefully it wasn't busy.

"How have you been recently?" He asked. She was so quiet beside him. His eyes flickered to her found her fidgeting with her hands still blushing.

"Um, good," Kyoko said shyly. "Today went well except the second scene. Rumi-chan seemed to be distracted by something and kept forgetting her lines. I hope everything is okay. I wasn't able to speak with her at all about it."

Ren smiled at her concern for her co-star, "I'm sure she's fine. Perhaps she was intimidated by you," he teased.

"Eh? No. I was being nice to her in that scene. Well, as nice as Natsu gets to a normal person and her victim."

He laughed. "Natsu is intimidating no matter how she is acting. That is her character. If she is being nice or cruel she has this force, this demand on everyone around her. You pull if off very well, Kyoko."

She blushed with a smile. "You were watching today? For how long?"

"Just the last scene really," Ren replied, "I finished my interview early and instead of going home, I came here. You swim like a fish. Were you on a swim team or something when you were younger?" He arrived at the little restaurant and turned off the car. He turned towards her as her face refused to return to her normal color.

"No. I didn't have time for joining any clubs or such. Plus they all required money at some point in time, and I could never ask for it. I do enjoy swimming, and the school allowed a free swimming time during the summer break. I was always going when Sho wanted to go. That was the only time I was allowed." Her voice got sad as she continued. He always seemed to bring up bad memories for her. He would ask her a question about her past, and it was just filled with that asshole then she would get sad. Didn't she do anything without that guy?

He smiled at her trying to return her to his side. "We're here. Ready to eat?" He announced trying to change the subject.

She perked up and nodded enthusiastically. It was a teppanyaki shop. They entered into the standard dinning area for normal sitting and eating. The shop was actually larger than she thought it was. The hostess walked up to them with menus. The place was pretty much empty, having only two customers who seemed to be finishing their meal. It was perfect.

"Two?" The hostess asked politely. Ren nodded but hoped for something more than just a table.

"Yes, are any of the teppanyaki tables open?" Ren asked. He didn't know the place was that type. Since it was available to them, why not take advantage of it?

"No, sir I'm sorry, we don't open those till five tonight." She bowed down in apology.

"Ah. Would it be possible to open one up for us? I'm more than willing to pay for the chef's time." He smiled charmingly at the older woman, and she blushed gently.

"Ren, it's fine. We can eat…" She squeaked lightly and her words fell. He glided his arm up behind her back, settled on her waist, and gently pulled her against him. She felt such a tremor run down her body that she hushed up immediately.

"I would really appreciate it, please?" Ren tilled his head and smiled brightly.

"I'll see what I can do," the woman said hurriedly and bowed slightly, but her eyes never left the handsome man. She left, and Ren didn't take his arm from Kyoko's waist.

"Ren, we could just eat at a normal table, we don't have to eat at the grill." She looked up at him concerned, "especially if it costs more."

He squeezed his hand at her waist and gently pulled her to him and whispered, "Don't worry so much. Just enjoy yourself and let me treat you. One of the perks of dating me is that I have money." He smiled at her.

"I'm not dating you for your money," she growled angrily. She crossed her arms with a scowl. Ren was about to apologize, but the hostess came by.

"We can serve you. Please follow me." The woman turned to lead the way, and Kyoko was the first to move. She stomped out of Ren's embrace and quickly followed the hostess's form.

_That was stupid. Why did I say that? _Ren sighed and followed behind the two women into a small private room. Inside was a large grill table with eight seats surrounding it. He took out a few notes and handed them to the hostess.

"We would like to stay alone please." He smiled at her and she nodded. Since it was slow, she took their orders a few minutes later and then they were left alone with their drinks. Ren watched Kyoko take in the room, but she wasn't talking. She wasn't nervous nor was there a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to worry about the cost." He tried to peer at her face, to get her to look at him, but she was acting distracted by the décor.

"Just because you are well off doesn't mean you should spend it so carelessly. We could have left and gone to another tappanyaki restaurant that had their tables open. We could have just had a simple lunch at the table," she said seriously. Her anger started to dissipate, and she looked down at her hands on her lap upset.

"I'm here for you, not the things you can do for me, not your money or your fame. I just wanted to spend time with you without the excuse of work." Kyoko admitted. She looked up at him shyly and was temporarily blinded.

Ren felt something inside of him snap. She wanted to be with him, just him. He smiled a blindingly radiant smile, and she was lost in the light. She felt his hand at her cheek and the next thing she saw was his face so very close to hers. His lips pressed against hers softly and her eyes fluttered closed. He had the warmest, softest lips. She pressed her lips against his, her hand reaching up lightly grasping his arm as he held her face. She felt him pull away, and it was difficult not to follow him.

"Thank you," he whispered, his breath tickling her sensitive lips. Her eyes blinked open to that same smile.

"For what?" She asked confused.

He sat back away from her, and she missed him. "For saying yes, for being you," he told her. She blushed at his words and he continued, "I want to be with you too, Kyoko. I want to see you smile and laugh. I want to be the one to make you do so. Please let me try the best way I know how. That would mean letting me spoil you with things like this."

She shook her head but sighed in defeat. "I would be fine with me cooking at your place for a tenth of the price."

"What good is money if you don't spend it?" He asked taking a drink of his water.

"You earned it. You should spend it on yourself, on things that make you happy or need." She liked her reason. It made sense.

"You make me happy, and I need you happy to be happy," he spoke softly. The sincerity of his voice made her heart flutter. She felt his fingers caress her temple and slid back into her hair sending shivers down her flesh. She was saved by the chef coming in with the raw ingredients of their meals. He smiled and bowed introducing himself.

"Thank you for doing this for us." Ren turned towards the chef as he started preparing the meal.

"Of course, sir. I remember being young and wanting to impress my future wife." He smiled at the younger couple as the girl grew bright red at his comment.

"Enjoy your meal, please." He bowed once again and started cooking. They quietly enjoyed the show as he prepared the food in a ringing clamor that Kyoko recognized as music with rhythm and kick. Here and there he called up a flame and dashed the sauce in controlled arcs. He was the eldest of the chefs, and he loved to see their eyes trying to follow his sliding hands as he performed feats that culminated in a delicious meal. The rich boy was quietly enjoying the show, but the chef noticed his eyes were more for the enchanting girl beside him. It was nice to see people unspoiled by money.

As for the girl, she was so very animated, gasping and awing at some of the simplest things he did. Her eyes shinned in glee that he only saw in children most of the time. To see a pretty young girl be herself and be happy about it made him happy to serve them once he was done. He bowed down lightly, serving their food and was greeted with very enthusiastic clapping from the young lady. The boy thanked him discreetly with a handsome tip, and he left the room to the young lovers.

"Is this your first time at this?" Ren asked. She was just so adorable. She was more entertaining than the performance, and this chef was one of the better performers.

She swallowed the piece of shrimp she just put in her mouth and answered, "Hmm, yes and no. We had a chef come in to the ryokan every Friday. I was able to watch from afar as he did his thing, but I was always too busy to watch the whole thing and he was never asked to perform for the family, just the guests who paid."

She turned and looked at him with a cheery smile. "Thank you for doing this. It was fun to watch." She turned back and a piece of squash with her chopsticks. "And the food is very good."

"Anything for you," he stated softly and smiled at her. Kyoko blushed and then something entered her mind.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what brought this on?" She asked quietly. "I mean I'm happy you asked, but I never thought… I mean, I'm just… I…" her words died away.

How did he explain that he over heard how she felt about him? How could he explain that he was waiting for a chance like this to come along so he could finally start wooing her, being with her as a man and not as a sempai? He couldn't tell her he loved her right away, could he? What would that do? Would she run away?

No. She said she loved him, not to his face but to her best friend. She wouldn't lie to Kanae so it had to be truth. She is scared of not being loved so if he told her it should be okay.

"I love you," Ren whispered not trusting his decision. Where was his courage just then? He was so pathetic. Why couldn't he say it with more confidence? He risked a glance at her, and it set him on edge. She was just looking at him with tears in her eyes. She looked distressed and on the verge of crying.

"That's not funny, Ren. To…to say something like that out of no where." A single tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

"Oh... the make up is going to get messy," she said calmly as if she wasn't falling apart at the seems. Then more tears fell, and she futilely wiped them away only for more to come.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I do. I've loved you for so long now. Why is that so hard to comprehend?" Ren pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping up her tears. He leaned in and kissed her again, putting more force behind it, trying to show her how sincere he was. He pulled away and looked into her watery eyes, praying she would understand.

"But…but… I'm no one and you're… you're… Tsu..." He kissed her again stealing her words.

"You want to be with me right? Not because I'm Tsuruga Ren like all the other women in the world, but because of me. How can I not love you?" He paused and smiled at her trying to cheer her up, "Please stop crying." He pulled her from her seat and hugged her to him.

She cried a little bit more, his handkerchief clenched in her hand. It felt like she was washing away all of her pain and worries into that little piece of cloth. Ren's arms wrapped around her holding her together as she fell apart. His hands smoothed down her back and patted her hair, putting everything back together again. His warmth and caring comfort helped her regain her strength. She pulled back with a smile, and he returned the smile.

"Do you believe me?" He asked her. He would say it a thousand times each day to make her see how much she meant to him. She nodded with a weak smile.

"I… I love you too, Ren," Kyoko whispered and licked her lips. She tasted the salty tears and a panic rushed over her. Her hands rushed to her face, feeling her wet cheek.

"I probably look awful. I'll be right back." She forced herself away and out the room before he could react to her words. He wanted to tell her she was talking nonsense and to get back here.

Her words kept repeating themselves in his head. _ I love you too, Ren. _ It was the most glorious sound in the world to him, like an enchanting melody in his head. He turned when he felt someone come into the room. He hoped it was Kyoko, but found the hostess instead.

"Is everything okay, sir? The young lady came out crying asking for the restroom," she asked worried, and he just smiled shaking his head.

"Everything is wonderful. Thank you for your concern." He couldn't stop smiling as the woman left and moments later, Kyoko sat down next to him shyly. Her face cleaned and refreshed. Some of the makeup washed away, but she was still just as lovely without an ounce of it on her.

"Sorry about that. I was just a little overwhelmed." She smiled at him and started eating again. They were sitting particularly close since they wanted to squeeze in as many people as they could for each table. He could feel the heat of her body radiate against him, the sweet smell of her skin, her hair waft up into his lungs. His arm slid behind her back against the edge of her chair, and she stiffened beside him. He leaned in as she visibly swallowed.

"Are you feeling better now?" He whispered in her ear, and she nodded, her voice not working. She felt the soft press of his lips at her temple and his hot breath at her ear, making her shiver.

"I love you, Kyoko," Ren whispered again and kissed her ear as her blood rushed to her face. He said it so easily, like he has been holding in his breath and was finally able to breath normally again.

"Ren… you should eat." She wanted him to stop but also never stop. It was just so embarrassing. This was just too new to her and he was so… irresistible. She wanted to just melt into his embrace, his words and love. Having some one that actually loved her back, someone who shared the same devotion she felt was an instant addiction.

"Feed me," he whispered, and she turned to him in shock. The emperor of the night looked at her making her heart stopped beating. She licked her lips as she felt his left hand run down her arm and to her right hand. She watched him pull the chop sticks from her fingers and set them down.

"But how…" Her voice sounded strange. She didn't recognize herself.

"Just pick up the food and feed it to me," he whispered into her hair. He was so close to her. He started running his lips along her skin, going from her ear to her temple as he spoke those words into her hair. His right arm behind her was still, his hand lightly caressing her bare arm when it was within reach. He pulled back and smirked at her.

She picked up a quarter of something between her fingers. He didn't look at the food, his eyes never leaving her face. He opened his mouth and took the piece of food into it then chewed slowly. She didn't feel his mouth on her fingers. He was very careful not to touch her fingers.

Next she took a slice of the shitake mushroom and this time his lower lip grazed her thumb. Just a small contact had her breath hitch in her chest. She was frightened and excited by this. She was so scared of what he was doing, of what he was going to do. She was at a total loss of what was happening right now. And yet, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her fingers, her skin was eager to feel him again.

She picked up a piece of the tuna steak he ordered. It was medium rare so it didn't fall apart in her fingers, and it had a white balsamic reduction poured over it. The sauce over the sliced piece of fish started running down her thumb and onto her wrist. She gasped as he grabbed her forearm and then turned his head to the drip running down her hand.

He watched her just as she watched him and his mouth opened slightly. She took a shaky breath as his tongue licked her skin, licking away the trailing line. The intense look on his eyes as he watched her, as he tasted her was doing things to her she didn't understand. His tongue reached the top of her thumb and he wrapped his lips around the piece of meat and the tips of her fingers.

She was having trouble breathing as it slipped out of her fingers and into his mouth. But he didn't let go of her arm. He licked her fingers and then kissed them once before chewing the succulent flesh.

"Thank you. Are you not hungry anymore?" His voice was deep, a rumbling that made things inside of her quiver.

"I am," Kyoko found she was able to speak and apparently he liked what he heard. He smiled at her a sinful smile. Her eyes widened, and she felt the blood rush back to her face. She didn't even notice when she stopped blushing. The whole room felt hot as he took a piece of her shrimp and held it in front of her.

She sheepishly took the food between her lips without touching his fingers. She ate it quickly and swallowed. It left his fingers shinny with the lemon butter sauce, and she wondered if he wanted her to lick them clean too. She didn't feel like she could do that. Thankfully he pulled his hand back and licked them clean himself.

"That's good too." Ren smiled at her. "But…" she watched him press the pad of his thumb onto his plate coming away with the reduction. "I think I prefer mine on you." He turned and smeared his thumb across her lips.

Before she could speak or even react, he engulfed her lips with his. His right arm moved from the back of her seat and pulled her towards him. He licked and ate at her lips ferociously causing her to whimper, her mouth opening slightly at his assault which only pushed him further.

Kyoko felt his tongue slip between her mouth, just the tip, and she moaned at the feel of it. She could feel his hand grip her dress tightly behind her as if he was trying to control himself. He didn't dive into her mouth like Sho did that day. She was shocked to find his tongue and her mind went back to that day thinking he would do the same, but he didn't.

He gently tasted her lips, just brushing his tongue between her lips and then only once touched her own tongue. He pulled back slightly and gently kissed her lips one final time. She sat there flustered and heated as he pulled back into his seat.

"I could eat like that everyday," he said with a licentious tone, and Kyoko squirmed in her seat at the implication.

"The food is very good here," she whispered. Her hand clenched at her chest, trying to hold her heart within her chest.

"Ah yes, the food is good too." She turned darker at his words, and he chuckled. Ren continued, "That's why I brought you here in the first place. The food here is very good." He turned away from her and picked up his own chopsticks. She looked ready to crumple, and he didn't want a stone pile for a date. He was so happy with her words, and she looked so beautiful he couldn't help but want her. He knew that she wasn't ready for that type of relationship, but he really couldn't help himself around her.

After a few moments and a rather long drink of the cold water provided, he saw her pick up her chop sticks and start to eat. "How did you know about this place?"

"They delivered food for us at one of my shoots. It was one that stuck in both Yashiro and my mind. I looked it up since we were going to be in the area." His voice was so calm and collected. She didn't understand how he did that. Her mind was still clouded over by his pheromones.

They finished their meals rather quickly with minor chatter. She really was ravenous and it was delicious even if it wasn't hot anymore. He used cash to pay, and she forced herself not to see the amount he paid. He wanted to do this. If she knew the price she would get upset about it, and she didn't want him to get upset either_. Just look at other things. _She told herself.

They stayed there for about an hour and a half, and they could see the sun looming lower. It was spring, and the days were growing longer but it was still too soon to see an 8 o'clock sunset. It will be dark before 7.

"Thank you for the meal, Ren. It was…" Her mind flashed throughout the meal, and she couldn't settle for just one word that could describe it, "exquisite," she decided.

"You make it sound like the date is over. The day isn't over yet." He was going to have her for as long as she would let him. She turned bright wide eyes to him.

"I didn't know… I'm not expecting anything, and it's already so extraordinary," she revealed timidly.

He smiled. "I hope you enjoy this too then." He droved through town and they arrived at a large park. They walked out, and it was beautifully designed with lots of green grass, flowers and trees. The sakura trees unfortunately already bloomed and left but the park was still nice. He walked with her hand in hand to the lake. He was excited about doing this for her.

For one she would be happy since it didn't cost much and then it was something she was bound to enjoy. As he set foot on the dock towards the rental, he felt her stop. He looked back, and she looked frightened.

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" He turned back to her, and she was just staring at the boats and the water. It was a lovely day, and he was surprised to see that there was no one on the lake. He contributed to the fact that it was late. Most people probably did this around noon rather than the end of a day and never on a Monday.

"Come on. This is where I wanted to take you." He tugged on her hand gently.

"A boat ride?" She asked frightened. He didn't understand. She was an excellent swimmer, so she couldn't be afraid of the water. Perhaps there was something in the water.

"Yeah. Do you not like boats?" He walked up to her and blocked her view from the small pond.

"It's not that… I've never been on one before of any type. It's just… a boat ride…" She licked her lips as her eyes flickered nervously to the water.

"You don't like it? It's a warm clear day. I promise not to let anything happen to you," he said sincerely. Ren smiled at her and took her face in his hands. She smiled sweetly up at him, and he took that as a yes. He left her at the edge of the dock and went to the stall. When he came back, he was just as confused by the sales man who was shocked to see him as he was with Kyoko's concern. The man whistled and said he was brave and wished him good luck.

Was this a bad idea? Kyoko didn't say no, but she didn't seem happy about it either. As he took one of the many boats that littered around the dock, he helped her in with a smile. He watched her as he rowed out. She wasn't worried about the boat tipping over. She wasn't clenching to the side as she sat down without that kind of fear. But everything about her said she didn't want to be here.

He set the ores down and hooked them on the boat, then watched her as she mumbled something over and over again.

"Kyoko, what are you doing? Do you really hate it this much?" He watched her give him a hopeless look.

"No, this is very sweet, Ren but… I would like to go back. Please, I'll explain after we go to the shrine," she pleaded with him.

Ren couldn't be more confused. "Why do you want to visit the shrine?" He started to row back. This was suppose to make her feel in awe, to make her see the little water fairies and the pretty scenery around them the way that only she does, like when they were little.

"We have to. It is an absolute must! Just quickly please," she urged him with her words, and they were on shore after only a minute. She quickly jumped off, took his hand and dragged him to the near by shrine.

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" They arrived at a small standard shrine, and she immediately kneeled down and clasped her hands together. She looked up at him and pulled him down harshly to his knees.

"Oof," Ren groaned. He looked at her incredulously as she prayed.

"Pray! Now!" She ordered him, and he said the most generic little prayer he knew. She leaned down to the lowest point and glared at him when he didn't. He sighed and did the same. The both stood up and she turned to him.

"Kyo.." He started, and she held out her hand.

"Money, please, hurry," she ordered. She was antsy, but he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her. She quickly opened it, took out a rather obscene amount of notes, and tossed it into the donation box.

"HEY!" He exclaimed. She returned his wallet, and she bowed once more then took his hand, and they left.

"Kyoko! What is that about? Do you realize how much you put in there? I pay for everything with cash so people don't recognize me with my credit card. That was a lot of money!" As soon as they walked out a ways she turned and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and held him so tightly.

"Kyoko, please talk to me," he whispered as she sapped away his anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I got scared. I don't want to break up. This is our first date, and then the damning boat ride. I don't understand why you would want to do that. Don't you want us to be together?" She asked hurt and fear in her voice.

He looked at her completely dumbfounded. "I don't understand what you are talking about with the ride and breaking up. Where did that come from?"

"You don't know?" She asked.

"About what?" He said exasperated.

"The legend. The goddess at the shrine, Benzaiten, is a very jealous woman to couples. They say that any couple that go out on a boat ride are doomed to break up after they return to shore unless you pay her a visit. That's why we had to pay our respects to her at the shrine. She would have broken us up after that." She hugged him again.

That makes so much sense. He laughed. He couldn't help himself. She pushed away from him, and he had to grab her before she left him laughing alone in a park.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry." He smiled at her. "No, I didn't know about that legend. If I did, I would have never done it. Kyoko, can I tell you something about myself that you can't tell anyone else?"

Kyoko glared at him. He thought she was a foolish child, stupid and superstitious. She was curious about his question and nodded. He sat down on the grass and pulled her down with him.

"I'm only part Japanese, Kyoko. In fact, for the first 15 years of my life, I lived in California in America," he revealed to her. He wasn't ready to tell her everything yet, his identity or who his parents were or that he was Corn. Not yet. But this bit of information was okay. It didn't reveal much about him, but just maybe will get her to understand why he doesn't know much about Japan's traditions and legends.

Her face got softer as she thought his words over. _So that's why he didn't know how tentekomai was being used. _ She smiled at him and laughed. She laughed until tears threatened to fall.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner then." She wiped the tears from her face.

"So you forgive me?" He asked, and she nodded. He looked around for a moment.

"Well that kind of ruins some of my plans," he said with an embarrass smile.

"What did you want to do?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was going to take you around on the evil boat until night fall then we could walk around under the stars, but yeah it's not dark yet." He always thought the action of his plans were more romantic than saying his plans. Ren thought his ideas were foolish if he said them out loud.

Kyoko laughed at the word evil. She had an idea though. "How about we walk around the lake, and I tell you some Japanese legends, and you can tell me some American ones. Then as the sun falls we can pick up your plan."

He looked up at her suspiciously and murmered, "Are you sure it's safe to walk around the lake?"

She laughed. "Yes. I promise." They stood up, and she started her tails as they walked together hand in hand.

She told him about the Okiku doll, whose hair mysteriously grows for no reason since 1917 at the Mannenji temple in Iwamizawa. Of a lot of historical buildings such as the Nagahama castle, Fukushima bridge and others that were built with human pillars. They deliberately buried alive people inside these large scale constructions.

"They believed that a more stable and durable structure could be made by sealing people alive in the walls or foundation as an offering to the gods. It was considered a way of blessing the building," Kyoko explained. She looked up at him, wondering his expression.

"They say that the buildings that did it are haunted of course." She waited for him to say something.

"I'm not really superstitious so the haunting is far fetched, but I can believe that they did that long ago. What else?" Ren liked urban legends. They were fun. He remembered all the ghost stories from his childhood and was eager to learn about the ones from here.

"Here how about this one…" She started talking about Taira no Masakodo. For over a 1,000 years his rebel spirit of this decapitated samurai's head has been causing deaths and illnesses to anyone who disturbs it. She recounted all of the different events that had happened, and he had to admit that it was oddly creepy that everything seemed to happen around that little spot. It was even in Tokyo. To this day, the local population would pay their respects before the shrine that has been built, desecrated and then rebuilt over the years.

"We can go and visit it if you like. We would have to bring food and flowers though. The companies around it wouldn't like if we didn't bring an offering. Many people have died to it, and they are frightened."

"That's not necessary," he said. She smiled thinking she finally got to him. In all honesty he just didn't want to spend money on something he didn't believe in. Finally, she told him of the Kaikidan Ekotoba monster scroll.

"It's a fun little scroll with a bunch of monsters on it, a weird dog bird, ghosts and spirits and then mutations of humans. They all have little stories behind them. Nothing too detailed. Some of them are pretty funny." She tried to think of one.

"Near the city of Shizuoka, there was a man that was said to have testicles that measured about a meter long," she said, and he stopped and stared at her.

Kyoko laughed at his expression. The funny shocked look on his face of her knowing that and then that one being the first one she mentioned just made her crack up hysterically. She continued talking about the man with snakes in his legs having been born that way because of misdeeds in a previous life, a fish whose head measured to be two meters across, a mouth of a cave that looked to have eyes and teeth in the Kumamoto mountain range and a snake with a head of woman who kills people who see her instantly. Except of course for one of the group of six who was able to tell the tale of what she looks like but died three days later.

"Those are a few I remember. I'm sure there are more, but I can't think of any." She held his hand as they strolled around the park. "It's your turn," she said brightly.

He had to think about it. He was sort of worried of telling her some of the ones he knew like The Hook, Bloody Mary and La Mala Hora. She was superstitious, and he didn't want to scare her into thinking that she could never look in the mirror again.

"Hmm. Well there is one that if you eat this candy that pops in your mouth and drink a soda with it, it will make you explode," he said thinking it was safe.

"Ugh," she laughed, "What dangerous candy. What is it called?"

"Pop Rocks," he said it in English then did a rough translation in Japanese for her. "They were fun to eat though," he admitted and thought of an other.

"There was this hair style in the 1950s, where women piled their hair high on top of their heads called a beehive hairstyle. Well there were stories of a girl who wanted it and was afraid to wash her hair because then she would lose the style. Two weeks went by and she started to feel sick. She died and they found that spiders were living in her hair and were poisoning her slowly over time."

Kyoko quickly scratched her head, and he laughed. "You bathe everyday. I'm sure you are safe."

"Oh here's fun one," he started getting into story telling and remembering more. "This man found out he got AIDs from a one night stand, and he felt such anger and rage that he wanted to take it out on someone. So he took a bunch of syringes and filled them up with his contaminated blood. Then he rigged them into all of the seats in a movie theater so that when people sit in them, the needle would inject his blood into their system. When the movie goers pulled the item that hurt them out there was a note attached to it. Usually, it said something like, "Congratulations, you have AIDS!" or the similar."

"That's horrible! To ruin all those lives just because he was being stupid." She grimaced then looked up at him, "Those are sort of silly. Do you have scary ones?"

"Yes. We have lots of them. Do you really want to know those, Kyoko?" He didn't want to scare her.

"Hmm well just a few of them. I'll tell you to stop if I don't like it."

"There was this couple driving home from work or something and a truck was behind them. Well suddenly this huge mach truck flashed his bright lights on and then turned them off. Then he started honking his horn at them and the man driving started to slow to let him past. He wouldn't go around them though and throughout the ride he kept flashing his lights and honking. His wife was getting scared and the couple pulled into a brightly lit area and the trucker followed. They both got out and went to address the situation when the trucker came out scared out of his mind with a shot gun in his hand. The couple was extremely frightened but the man just went to the back seat door and shot through it. He opened the door and in the back seat was a man with a large knife hiding.

He was flashing his brights and honking his horn every time the man behind the seat tried to kill the two in the front."

A shiver ran through her, and he felt it as she cradled his arm. He frowned. No doubt she would look in the back seat when they went back to his car.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" He asked. It was getting dark, and the lamps in the park had already started to light. "I wanted to make you smile and laugh not scare you."

"No, this is interesting. Go on," Kyoko told him confidently.

He sighed, but continued, "There was this rumor that if you see a car without their lights on, to not flash them."

"Why?" she asked timidly.

"Well it was said that they were gang members that did it on purpose, and it was part of the new gang recruits initiation to kill someone. So anyone that was kind and wanted to simply tell the other diver they forgot to turn on their lights would get killed. The car would drive up beside him and then… Bang!" He made it loud, making her jump. "They would kill the diver of the car."

She laughed nervously, "Geez. People are sick." He thought about for a moment.

"I think some group actually did do that once in Arizona. They were quickly arrested though." He felt Kyoko grip his hand tighter, and she was sweating.

He continued, "We have ghost stories too. America was overtaken by the English right?" She nodded.

"Well the Native Americans that lived there before had their burial grounds, each tribe had them. When the English men came and took over the land, they would disrespect the resting place and bad things always seemed to happen to the structure and people that did it, just like your story. Except there are hundreds of different tribes and burial places all over the country. We don't really build around those areas; the government sort of just left those areas to the reservations rather than deal with the consequences."

It started to get dark, and he wanted to move on from this subject. While he loved how much she clung to his arm, he rather it would be because she wanted to hold him than of how frightened she was.

"Let's get something to drink and maybe a snack, and let's move on. We can find a nice spot and talk about something else." He leaned down and kissed her hair. She nodded shakily, and they walked to a small little cart with crapes and drinks. He bought her a banana crepe and them both waters. They found a comfortable area, and she kept looking around nervously. He sighed.

"See, I didn't want to tell you the scary ones. Those weren't the worse either. Come here." Ren made her sit with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she was instantly encased within him.

"Tell me about work," he spoke into hair as she blushed in his arms.

"Um… I got a new complex role. Well it won't start for a really long time but the casting director liked me, and it'll give me something to look forward to," she told him all about it and was smiling and excited about it. She had read the few scripts she got and told him how she wasn't really acting yet. He felt better. She described the story with a full range of emotions while picking at her crepe. She would sometimes feed him a piece too, which he took great delight in eating from her fingers.

"Ren, did you go to college?" She asked suddenly.

"No. I really didn't think about going to college. Acting was my whole life. I didn't want to do anything else," he replied.

"You said you came here at 15. Did you finish high school?" She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Yes. Well I tested out of it at 16. Lory was a big help on that one. If I wanted to I guess I could go to college. I probably would have ended up in the military or something of the sort if acting didn't work out." He tilted his head to the side to look at her. "Why?"

"Kurosawa-san thought I was a new student at the college. He helped me find the pool and was shocked to find I was actually an actress." She paused and looked out into the water.

"It never occurred to me to go to college either. Before I started acting, I didn't think that far ahead. Then as soon as I found how wonderful acting was, I didn't think of any other opportunities." She was thoughtful for a moment.

"I wonder what I would do if I wasn't able to act," Kyoko whispered.

_You'd be my wife. I would take care of you for the rest of your days. _He smiled to himself, _I plan on doing that anyway. _"You could cook. Perhaps you could become a world renowned chef." He grinned at her.

"That would be fun. Would you eat my food?" She asked shinning a smile up at him.

"Everyday," Ren stated obviously and tightened his hold on her, hugging her body closely against him. The evening continued, and it was getting late.

"I should take you home" he whispered almost sadly. He stood up and helped her do the same. Her smiled wilted lightly.

"Are… are we going to do this again?" She asked bashfully.

"I'm free on Thursday afternoon. Are you?" He asked. She was a little shocked at how quickly he agreed. She thought about her schedule.

"Ah I'm free till 6" she finally answered. He smiled at her and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Then it's a date." He kissed her fingers and then started walking back to his car. As soon as they arrived, she quickly looked in the back seat.

"Now what would you have done if there was a killer back there?" He asked with a sigh.

"Umm… I don't know. Scream?" She said a little embarrassed. He chuckled lightly.

"Thankfully, there isn't one," She declared and buckled her seat. She was a little wary of the cars around her until he took her hand. Kyoko jumped every time he touched her, but she quickly warmed to it. The ride home was over quickly, and he walked her to the door.

They stood at the side door of the restaurant, and he didn't want to leave. She softly looked up at him and was a little nervous of what was to come. He has kissed her before so he should kiss her at the end of the date. Knowing it was coming, made it seem more embarrassing though. Still when she felt his hand touch her arm and then take her waist she was excited.

Her eyes met his dark ones as he leaned down towards her. Her eyes closed before she met his lips, and she pushed herself up to meet him. She wanted to touch him as Ren kissed her, and her hands found the fabric of his dress shirt over the hard plains of his stomach. He groaned as her hand glided up his torso and rested her palm on his chest. His hand moved from her waist to the hand on his chest and pressed it against him.

He pulled back unwillingly and licked his lips. Kyoko was breathing heavily with her face flushed, and he wanted to ravish her. He didn't of course. They had all the time in the world, he could wait.

"Good night, Kyoko," he whispered. She smiled up at him, and Ren wished he could kidnap her.

"Good night, Ren. Drive home safely and don't flash your lights at anyone!" She told him causing him to laugh softly.

"Okay. I won't." He didn't want to leave. He stood beside her and kissed her once again.

"I'll see you in a few days, and you can always call me if you need anything," he told her as if she was the one worrying about not seeing him again. That comforting line was more for him than her, but she smiled anyway.

"I will. Good night, Ren," she said again.

"Alright, Good night." He forced himself away from her and walked to his car. He turned to look at her again, and he waved before getting into his car.

She watched him turn on the car and slowly leave the parking lot. She smiled to herself and twirled around once in absolute delight. She just finished an absolutely wonderful date with Ren! The man she loved the one person who was there for her and kissed her so sweetly.

She pressed her hand to her lips and smiled again then sighed. _This was real, wasn't it? _She felt the loneliness in her heart after the few seconds of not being with him and knew that it had to be real; otherwise she would still be with him every minute of every day she wouldn't leave his side.

"I'm dating Ren," she whispered to herself and smiled brightly. She opened her door with a flourish and escaped to her room wishing it was Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember this was only a story about this single first date. No more after this. I do hope you enjoyed this little story. Cheers!**


End file.
